Forbiddien Love
by hermioneronfan
Summary: It's Hermione & Ron's 7th & final year at Hogwarts, & their feelings for each other are starting to deepen into something more, but there is just one problem..they're already taken! (my first fanfic)
1. Abroad Hogwarts Express

Forbidden Love  
  
" Now, its your last year at Hogwarts, so be good and have the best of fun!" Mrs Weasley said to her youngest son, Ron.  
  
" Don't worry i will" Ron said, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" And try your best not to get into anymore trouble, these past years have been hell for your mother & i with your adventures!" Mr Weasley chuckled throwing Ron into a 'manly' hug.  
  
" Okay, i'll try not to!" Ron said, grinning.  
  
The whistle blew & Ron quickly got on the Hogwarts Express & stuck his head out of one of the windows.  
  
"Bye!" Ron yelled, as the train started moving. Mr & Mrs Weasley waved frantically back, until the train had turned the corner & out of sight.  
  
Ron put he head back inside the train and sighed. This would be his last year at Hogwarts, and in some ways he felt sad about leaving, there were so many memories and he would have to leave them behind. He stared out the window and saw the world flashing past them. He stayed there for quite some time until he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here? We've been searching everywhere for you!" It was Hermione.  
  
Ron turned around and saw Hermione & Harry, close together with Harry's arm around Hermione's waist both smiling broadly at him.  
  
Harry & Hermione had been going out since the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts. At the beginning of the relationship Ron had thought that it would never last, but to Ron's sadness they never did. Ron had put on a happy face for them, but deep down he was squirming with jealously, for he had had a secret crush on Hermione since there 2nd year but had never had plucked up the courage to ask her out.  
  
He had been so angry with himself because now it was too late and he has lost his chance to be with her. It felt even worse than when her & Victor Krum had been dating, but now it was much worse. For he, once again had been pushed aside & his famous best friend had got there first. Ron new that Harry had never wanted all the fame, but it didn't stop him being jealous of him.  
  
For some time Ron's feelings for Hermione had been growing deeper & now in his 7th & final year at Hogwarts he was sure that he didn't just have a crush on Hermione, but he had fallen in love with her. 


	2. Home Again

Heres some more if you want to read it! ;D  
  
"Harry! Hermione! How are you?!" Ron said grinning & holding his arms out for a hug. Hermione grinned back and pulled Ron into a warm hug. It felt nice having Hermione press up against him, he felt warm & felt like he wanted to stay there forever. Too bad that he never would be able to. As they broke apart, he caught the smell of her shampoo that had always been his favourite. "Never better, you?" Hermione said as she went to stand next to Harry. "Can't complain" Ron said, but he really felt like he was drowning in his sorrows. "What about you Harry? What you been up to this summer?" "I'm brilliant thanks, the most happy i've felt in years" he said smiling at Hermione lovingly and putting his arm around her waist again. Hermione smiled lovingly back. "Especially now that Voldermolt has finally been defeated" Harry went on. "I feel like a great weight's been taken off my shoulders" "That's great" Ron said. "Should we sit down?" "Yeah, me & Harry's saved a carriage for us. We better hurry though other wise its going to be taken" Hermione said "follow me" she said and started walking down to long corridor. Harry & Ron followed, for what seemed like a month until they finally got to there carriage. "Why did you have to get the one furthest away from us? We're probably nearly there now anyway!" Ron complained as he sat down next to Harry. "Oh stop complaining Ron, it takes longer than 10 minutes to get to Hogwarts!" Hermione snapped as she sat down opposite them. Ron frowned at her & then at Harry who shrugged. "Well soorrry! Theres no need to be so touchy!" Ron snapped back. Hermione ignored this last comment & open Crookshank's cage so he could sit on her lap.  
There sat there for a while, each not knowing what to say. Ron looked at Harry, who was looking down and twiddling his thumbs, from Hermione who was reading a book. Hermione closed the book, and put it back in her bag. As she put it in, Ron just caught the title "The Hobbit". "What's The Hobbit?" Ron asked Hermione, as she was just about to get another book out. "It's a muggle book, it's too complicated to explain" She said answered shortly. "Oh.right" Ron said awkwardly. There sat there a few more minutes until Harry said. "Anyone want a game of exploding Snap?" "Alright then" Hermione said putting that book she had just got out away. "Your on" "Me too" Ron said eagerly, although exploding Snaps wasn't his best game. They played it for what seemed like a decade, until they finally felt the train slowing down. "We're here!" Hermione said excitedly "Come on, let's go" Ron said as they left the carriage. Ron, followed by Hermione & Harry came out of the train and looked at a castle they knew very well indeed. "Wow. It looks more magical each time I see it" Harry said, who had his arm around Hermione again. "It's beautiful. It's so sad that it's the last time we're going to get off that train & see it like this" Hermione said, who rested her head of Harry's shoulders. Ron looked at them, all cuddled up next to each other and, apart from his big family, he suddenly felt very alone. He sighed sadly & looked up at the magical castle. "Welcome home" 


	3. Tension

Here's some more! ;D  
  
Hermione, Ron & Harry slowly made their way to the carriages that would  
take them to Hogwarts.  
On the way, they saw Hagrid, calling the first years over as usual. One first year knocked Ron as she hurried to get to Hagrid, her hands full of  
books.  
Ron sniggered.  
"She reminds me of you when you first came here" Ron said to Hermione  
smirking.  
"Shut Up" Hermione said blushing deeply. As they were about to get on one of the carriages, someone shrieked Ron's  
name.  
"Ron!! Ron!!"  
It was Lavender. She came running up to Ron in the same girly fashion,  
elbowing & knocking Hermione out of the way as she past. "Ron! I've missed you so much!" She said standing on her tiptoes and giving  
him a kiss on the cheek. She was about to start kissing Ron on the lips  
when Ron pulled away, blushing as red as his flaming red hair.  
"Umm.not now, Harry & Hermione are watching!" He said pointing at them.  
She turned around & saw Harry smirking trying his hardest not to laugh,  
Hermione however was scowling.  
"Oh, hi Harry, hi Hermione" She said, smiling but looking a bit  
disappointed.  
"Hi" Hermione & Harry said together. "I'll see you in the girls Dorm" Lavender said to Hermione, playing with  
her hair that always annoyed Hermione. She turned back to Ron. "And I'll see you in the common room. See you then" She said in a 'would-be-  
sweet voice' if she hadn't of been Lavender.  
After she was out of earshot, Hermione said  
"God, she's really starting to annoy me," scowling at her as she saw  
Lavender  
hugging one of her friends & kissing her on both cheeks. "Hey, be careful what you say Hermione, I'm her boyfriend remember?" Ron  
said, pointing a finger into his chest. "What have you got against her  
anyway?" He said looking puzzled.  
"She's just.I dunno she's just really starting to get on my nerves"  
Hermione said crossly. "Yeah well, whatever you have to say about her, don't say it in front of  
me! You don't see me bad mouthing your boyfriend do you?" Ron said, his  
voice raising slightly. "Well you wouldn't would you?! You're Harry's best mate for goodness sake!" Hermione said, her voice raising too. " Besides" she went on "You did seem  
to be a bit bothered when I went out with Victor, & we weren't even  
properly going out!"  
Ron's face went red with rage at the sound of Victor's name.  
"That.that was different!" Ron said, now shouting "How was it?! It's exactly the same! So don't go saying that we don't hear  
you bad mouthing my boyfriends when we do!" Hermione shouted back, her face red with rage  
too. "Guys cut it out already, we've only been here 5 minutes & you're already at each others throats!" Harry said angrily, just as Ron was about to open  
his mouth to answer back. "People are beginning to stare.." Ron and Hermione, now nearly nose to nose, (well nose to chest as Ron had again grown a few more inches), both red in the face turned to see people  
looking at them oddly. "Okay, okay, we'll stop" Ron muttered, his ears going slightly pink. "Sorry  
Hermione. I didn't mean to-" "Its okay Ron, I'm sorry too. I guess we should stop bickering. It's not  
getting us anywhere" Hermione said, looking down at her feet. "Friends?" Ron said smiling at her, holding his hand out for a handshake.  
Hermione look at it & laughed a bit.  
"Oh Ron you nut!" She said & flung her arms around his neck. Ron looked utterly stunned for a few seconds before relaxing & putting his arms around  
her waist. Hermione smiled as she hugged Ron. It felt so nice having his strong arms  
around her, she felt cozy & warm against Ron's body, and she felt safe, like nothing was going to hurt her again while he had his arms around her. "Uhh..Hermione, you can let go now." Ron said awkwardly. It's not like he  
didn't want Hermione to be in his arms forever, but Harry was watching, and seeing your  
girlfriend in the arms of your best friend wasn't a good sign.  
"Oh, yeah..sorry" Hermione said, blushing furiously  
Ron laughed. "Its okay" he said smiling. She smiled back.  
"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Harry said grinning at both of  
them.  
They both blushed scarlet. Harry laughed. "Come on lets go," He said as he got onto one of the carriages. As Hermione  
& Ron followed him; they smiled shyly at one another, before getting onto the  
carriage  
With Harry. 


	4. Awkwardness & Thoughts

Here's some more! ;D  
  
On the Carriage, Harry noticed that Ron & Hermione were acting a bit  
strange around one another & kept giving each other awkward glances. He  
looked at them strangely, but didn't say anything about it.  
Once they got off, they silently walked up to Hogwarts & went up to the  
common room. Once they got outside it they suddenly realized that they  
didn't know the new password.  
"Oh Shoot. What are we gonna do now?" Ron asked. "Go to the Great Hall I guess." Harry said a bit grumpily. Ron & Hermione  
exchanged looks.  
"Uhhh.Harry, hunny what's wrong?" Hermione asked anxiously. A nerve flickered in Ron's face. 'Hunny?!' Since when did she call him hunny?! Ron  
thought to himself. "Nothing, why would I be? I'm just a little sad that's all. You know about  
this being our final year and all..." Hermione put her arm around Harry & Ron's shoulders & brought them closer.  
"I know. But whatever happens we'll always be together, forever. "  
Ron smiled. "The Famous Trio forever!" and put his hand out. Hermione put her hand on his. A shiver went down his back. They both looked  
at Harry.  
Harry looked at them both then he grinned & put his hand on Hermione's.  
"Yeah!" They said together & burst into fits of laughter.  
"If you're going to do that, can you do it somewhere else or do a bit quieter would you? I'm trying to have a little chat here!" Said a portrait.  
They looked at it & frowned.  
"We're allowed to laugh where we like & how loud we do it, it's a free  
country!" Ron said.  
"Come on, Ron just ignore it. We better be going anyway." Hermione said  
pulling Ron's arm.  
Ron looked at it & gave it a dirty look before walking off with Harry &  
Hermione.  
Once in the Great Hall, they saw that it was already nearly full up. As they walked down the Griffindor table, they glanced at the Slytherin table  
who were laughing & pointing at Harry, especially Malfoy.  
"Just ignore them," Hermione muttered as they sat down.  
"I always do anyway," Harry said. "And don't make a scene Ron, just keep your cool with them this year, its what they want is for you to get angry." Hermione said looking at Ron who  
was clenching his fists. "If he makes one crack about my family or Harry this year then I swear I'm  
gonna-" he punched the air with his fist. "Ron, seriously don't get yourself wound up about Malfoy, he's not worth  
the breath".  
Hermione said scowling at the Slytherin Table. "Yeah, don't worry about it mate, he's just a git who has to have his 'body  
guards' with him wherever he goes." Harry said, giving a filthy look at  
Malfoy.  
Ron frowned at them, but relaxed & sighed.  
"I know, but he just gets cocky about how much money he's got.git"  
  
Ron had always been lanky & quite thin, but lately he had matured & had broad shoulders & didn't make him look so lanky, but he had just as many  
freckles & his flaming red hair was the same.  
Hermione thought he looked quite attractive...Wait had she just thought that? What was up with her? She already had a lovely boyfriend & she loved  
him. but did she? If she loved Harry that much why did she have these strange feelings towards Ron. 'Don't be so stupid Hermione.Of course you love Harry.' She told herself firmly, but as she watched him, she wondered  
if Ron was something more than just her best friend. 


	5. Ron's Thoughts

The three of them talked about Malfoy for a while, before Dumboldore tapped  
his glass & the whole Hall went silent. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, & welcome back 2nd 3rd & the rest. We hope this year will be exciting & we hope you have fun. Flinch has asked me the millionth time to tell you that the 3rd floor is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Harry saw a couple of 1st  
years exchange anxious glances.  
  
"There is a time for a big speech, but this is not it. Dig in!" Gasps here  
and there were heard as food magically appeared in front of the four  
tables.  
  
"God, I can't believe this is the last year I'm going to have this  
delicious food." Ron said grabbing a chicken leg & stuffing it in his  
mouth.  
  
Here's some more! ;D  
  
"I know" Harry said. He looked at Hermione who was frowning.  
  
"You're not going on strike of eating it again are you?" Harry said  
  
"Not again!" Ron said in a complaining voice.  
  
"No, but I still think it's wrong. Being forced to make food." Hermione  
said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "They like making food!"  
  
"Some might not! Some might be forced to & want to be set free!" She said  
desperately.  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
"The only Elf that wanted to be set free was Dobby, you know that. I thought you said you would give that stuff up anyway?" Ron said, helping  
himself to pudding.  
  
"Someone can change their mind can't they Ron?" Hermione barked at him,  
finally eating some of the food that was in front of her.  
  
"I was only saying! No need to bit my head off!" Ron said, taken aback.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't know why she had just snapped at Ron when he was only asking her a question. She looked down at her food.  
She wondered if Harry suspected something. Harry was her boyfriend; she loved him with all her heart and more, so why did she have these feelings  
for Ron that she couldn't control. She didn't want to fall for Ron; it  
would make things to complicated. Ron was Harry's best friend, it would break his heart if he knew that herself and Ron had fallen for each other. 'And what makes you so sure that Ron feels the same way about you?' Said a voice inside her head. She glanced over at him, stuffing himself with food. She looked down again quickly before she could catch his eye. 'I'm not' she answered to herself. 'Why would he be interested in me? He already has a girlfriend' She thought. She looked over at Lavender. She was laughing in  
her same girly fashion. Hermione scowled at her.  
  
She had to get these thoughts of Ron out of her mind. He would never love  
her, not in that way anyway and that was that. She loved Harry. Nothing  
would ever come between them. Nothing.  
  
"Hermione...Are you okay? You've been staring at your food for the past 5  
minutes." Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, no nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about this being the last year here. I guess I feel a bit weird." She said, still staring down  
at the food.  
  
"Awww, I know love." Harry said taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it  
gently. "But no matter what happens we're be together forever, right?"  
  
Hermione looked up him. She grinned, then pulled him into a warm hug and  
kissed him.  
  
"I love you Harry" She whispered in his ear  
  
"I know. I love you too" Harry whispered back.  
  
A nerve in Ron's Face flickered. He watched them hug and kiss & it made his body fill up with jealously. 'Why though?' he thought to himself. 'Why am I getting jealous? It's just what me and Lavender do. What any boyfriend & girlfriend do. What's wrong with them hugging and kissing in front of me. There entitled to! But then why....why do I have shivers going down my back every time she touches me. I don't get that with Lavender and yet...I love  
Lavender, I know I do. Yes. I love her. I can't be in love with anyone else, especially not Hermione. She's one my best friends! Why would she be  
interested in me? She has Harry! I don't deserve someone like her.' He  
watched them break apart, then stand up. They both looked at him.  
  
"Are you coming?" Harry said.  
  
Yeah..sure, lets go" Ron said, getting up as well. Ron had not grown as much as he had past the years they had been at Hogwarts but he was still  
the tallest out of the three. As they walked up to the Griffindor Tower  
again Ron was still deep in thought.  
  
'I can't love her...i can't....' 


	6. The Surprise

Ron, Hermione and Harry made there way up to Gyffindor tower in silence, and Ron was still deep in thought. "Why am I feeling....the way I'm feeling? Hermione's been my best friend since... well since we saved her from the troll and she took the blame in our 1st year. She's always been the same old Hermione. Same bushy hair, same eyes... everything. What's change now? Nothing. Well if he was completely honest she had changed. She had change from a bossy know-it-all schoolgirl to an intelligent young woman. He chanced a quick glance at her. She was staring at the floor, like Ron, deep in thought. "I wonder what she's thinking about?" Ron said to himself. Before he could question this though, he found himself in front of the Gryffindor tower. They still didn't know the password. "Password?" The Fat lady said "Nuts, what are we gonna do?" Ron heared Harry say next to him. "I know it! Hang on!" Said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Ginny Weasley running towards them, her flaming red hair flying behind her. Harry's stomach did a weird kind of Suma-Sault. Ginny was defiantly not how he remembered her. Like all her other brothers, she was tall and her face had defiantly matured a great deal over the years. "How do you know it?" Ron asked his sister questionably. "Professor Magonagal told me when I was going to the Great Hall earlier." Ginny said wearily, flinging her long red hair behind her shoulders. "Anyway, should we go in?" "Yeah, let's go" Hermione said impatiently. "Sherbet Lemon" Ginny said loudly. The fat lady smiled and opened the door for them. "Hey that used to be Dumboldore's password didn't it?" Ron asked Harry as they walked into the common room and sat down near the fire. "Yep, in our 2nd year I think. I don't know what it is this year though" Harry said scratching his head thoughtfully. "Knowing Dumboldore, it'll probably be something wacky and strange" Ginny said laughing a little.  
  
Suddenly Proffesor Magonagal came in. "Students quiet please...Quiet...QUIET!" She shouted over the noise of the Gryffindor Tower. Everyone immediately went silent. "Thank you" She said more calmly. " Now this year is going to be a special year for all the school. As you know, you were asked to buy special robes for a special occasion and I suppose you were all wondering if there was another ball this year like there was during the Twizard Tournament. Well your guesses were quite correct. There is going to be another ball this year!" Excited whispering started as soon as Professor Magonagal has said the word 'Ball'. Hermione & Ron exchanged awkward glances. They hadn't talked much about what had happened between them at the Yule Ball. "However!" Professor Magonagal continued loudly over the excited chattering. "This is a very different kind of ball. This ball is going to be for Headmaster Dumboldore's Retirement!" Everyone who had continued to whisper stopped abruptly. "But Dumboldore can't stop being headmaster! Who will be our new one?" Dean Thomas said very loudly, with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. Voices ushered in agreement. "Now-now look! I'm as happy about Dumboldore leaving as you all are, but it's his choice and his choice alone and all we can be is be very supportive and happy about the choice he has made." Professor Magonagal said, sounding quite upset about it as everyone else, but her face was still stern. "That is all. Now have fun for the rest of the year, and I will see some of you tomorrow in Transfiguration." She said and with that left. As soon as she had gone the Gryffindor Common Room filled with talk about the ball and Dumboldore leaving. "He can't leave! He just can't!" Hermione said angrily stamping her foot in frustration. "Well we can't do anything can we? Like Magonagal said, it's his choice. But I still think he's making the wrong choice" Ron said frowning. "What about the ball? Is he going to leave after that or wait until the end of the year?" Ginny said. The mention of the ball froze Hermione & Ron. They glanced at each other again. Realising what they were thinking, Harry tried to steer the convosation away from the ball. "Well, I hope he leaves at the end of the year. But in my opinion, I think Dumboldore's making a very bad move...hey that reminds me, want a game of wizard chess Ron?" Harry said looking at Ron. Unfortunately Ginny had spotted what Harry was up to and stopped him. "Oh no you don't Harry James Potter! These two! (She motioned to Ron & Hermione) have got to sort this out. Your Hermione's girlfriend for heaven's sake!" "Your turning into mum you are Ginny, that's exactly what mum said" Ron said quietly "Well, for once Ron I think she's right. You two have go tot sort it out. You can't keep avoiding each other-" "We're not avoiding each other!" Ron said angrily, cutting her off. "I was going to say" Ginny said just scowling at Ron "You can't keep avoiding each other every time the word 'Ball" is mentioned, or for that matter at the ball. You don't want another bust up again do you?" She said looking at Hermione to Ron. They didn't say anything, then Hermione said "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm a bit tired. Night all!" And with that rushed up to the Girls Dormitory without looking back once. Everyone looked at her as she went. Ginny frowned. "She can't keep avoiding this you know." She look back to where Ron was sitting, and was astonished to find that he wasn't there. She looked up to the boy's Dormitory and saw he had tried to creep up without anyone noticing. "And where do you think you're going?" Ginny said loudly making Ron jump. Ron turned around. "Oh well..i'm feeling a bit tired myself. Let's talk about this in the morning yeah?" He said quickly, and walked quickly up to the boy's dormitory without another word. "Talk to him when you go up Harry will you? They've got to sort this out. Hermione's your girlfriend, and I suppose you'll be taking her to the ball?" Ginny said, shaking her head furiously up at the boy's dormitory. "Err..Ok. I'll try. But he'll probably pretend he's asleep or something." Said Harry. "And of course I'm taking Hermione to the ball. She'll look beautiful, won't she?" he said with a dazed look on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes. Then grinned. "Of course Hermione will look beautiful" "Harry? Harry? HARRY!" Ginny said shaking him. He had gone into a daydream. "Wha? Oh yeah. Sorry. What did you say?" Ginny frowned. "I said of course she'll look beautiful." Harry grinned. "Yeah..she will. Well I'm going to bed now. Night Gin" He said kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams" 


End file.
